Dunkle Gestalt der Nacht
by HelloAgain GoodbyeAgain
Summary: Es ist schon späte Nacht als im dunklen Godrics Hollow eine Gestalt wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht und sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof macht. Zu wem will der nächtliche Besucher und warum?


**Dunkle Gestalt der Nacht**

Eine dunkle Gestalt erschien aus dem Nichts neben einer großen Statur in der Mitte eines alten Platzes.  
>Er sah sich kurz um und entschied sich denn für die rechte Abzweigung.<br>Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln und der schwarze Umhang bauschte sich hinter dem hageren Mann, als er mit hastigen Schritten die Straße entlang lief.  
>Er ließ seinen Blick über die erleuchteten Fenster gleiten.<br>In vielen stand ein Kürbiskopf, der ihm mit schauriger Miene zulächelte.  
>Heute war Halloween.<br>Doch keine Kinder waren auf den Straßen unterwegs.  
>Dafür war es zu spät.<br>Ihm sollte es recht sein.

Die Turmuhr schlug elf, als er den Friedhof erreichte.  
>Die schwere Eisentür quietschte als er sie aufdrückte.<br>Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, sah sich suchend um.  
>Er war seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier gewesen.<br>Fast 10 Jahre.  
>Um alte Wunden nicht wieder auf zu reißen.<br>Aber heute musste er einfach kommen.  
>Er würde es schaffen.<br>Langsam schritt er zwischen den Gräbern hindurch.  
>Er lies seinen Blick über jedes einzelne gleiten, auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten.<br>Da tauchte die weiße Mamorstatur vor ihm auf.  
>Und in dem Moment, in dem er sie sah, wusste er, dass er es nicht schaffen würde.<br>Nicht ohne die Verzweiflung zurück zu rufen.  
>Doch nun war es zu spät um umzukehren.<p>

Er trat an das Grab und senkte den Kopf.  
>Blickte auf all die Kerzen und Blumen, die dort lagen.<br>Alle wollten Trauer bekundeten.  
>Sie hatten keine Ahnung. Sie alle nicht.<br>Nie gekannte Wut erfasste ihn.  
>Rote Funken tanzten vor seinen Augen.<br>Mit einer Armbewegung fegte er schwungvoll all die Dinge zur Seite.  
>Sie verspürten keine echte, heftige Trauer, so wie er.<br>Diese Heuchler.

Erst als er wieder klar sehen konnte, besann er sich.  
>Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Wirrwarr zu seinen Füßen und Murmelte:„Reparo."<br>Dann kniete er sich nieder und zog eine gerahmte Photographie aus dem Umhang und lehnte sie gegen den Grabstein.

Eine Weile betrachtete er die junge Frau, die ihm von Photo fröhlich zulächelte.  
>Die langen roten Haare fielen ihr in weichen Locken über die Schultern und die grünen Augen blitzten ihr herausfordernd an.<p>

Ein ersticktes Flüstern entrang sich seiner Kehle. „Ich vermisse dich so sehr, Lily, warum musstest du gehen? Warum hast du mich alleine zurück gelassen? Warum hast du mich zurück gelassen mit der Last der Beleidigung, die ich dir im 5. Schuljahr an den Kopf geworfen habe und die du mir nie verziehen hast? Warum hast du mir das angetan? Wusstest du nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe? Hast du es nicht geahnt?"

Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und tropften auf ihr Grab.  
>Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.<br>In den letzten Jahren ihres Lebens hatte sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, ihn verachtet und gehasst.  
>Dafür, dass er sich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte. Dafür, dass er sie beleidigt hatte.<br>Dafür, dass er einfach nicht bereit war zu akzeptieren, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit zu Ende war.

Doch er hatte sie immer geliebt. Um sie gefürchtet. Und dann, plötzlich, war sie tot gewesen.  
>Aber auch, wenn von ihr nun nicht mehr viel übrig war, er liebte sie noch immer.<br>Als er sich nun an die letzten Monate vor ihrem Tot erinnerte, brach eine Welle der Schuldgefühle über ihm herein.

Er war schuld an ihrem Tod, ganz allein er.  
>Er hatte den Sinn seines Lebens in dem Moment verloren, in dem der grüne Lichtstrahl ihr Leben für immer ausgelöscht hatte.<p>

Ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle. „Warum, Warum nur? Du dummer alter Mann, warum hast du sie nicht besser geschützt? Warum musste sie für meine Dummheit sterben? Warum ist das leben so unfair? Warum lässt Gott so etwas zu? Warum ist er so grausam?"  
>Schluchzend brach er am Fuße des Grabes zusammen.<br>„Ich brauche dich, Lily. Ich vermisse dich so sehr."

So saß er dort, die Beine untergeschlagen, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  
>Stundenlang.<br>Er spürte die Kälte nicht, die vom Schnee um ihn herum ausging.  
>Sein Umhang war völlig durchnässt, als der Himmel sich langsam grau färbte.<br>Die Nacht war vorüber, der Tag begann.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte zur aufgehenden Sonne, die den Himmel rosa färbte.  
>Da hörte er hinter sich ein Räuspern.<p>

Er fuhr herum und erblickte einen alten Mann mit langem, weißen Bart und Haar.  
>„Albus, was machen sie denn hier?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.<br>Er hatte sie schon stundenlang nicht mehr benutzt.  
>„Sie sind nicht der einzige, der um Lily trauert. Außerdem muss ich doch aufpassen, dass ihnen nichts geschieht."<br>Er blickte ihn aus seinen unergründlichen Augen an.  
>„Wie lange stehen sie da schon?"<br>„Oh, ich würde sagen, schon die ganze Nacht. Aber wir sollten jetzt gehen. Wie gesagt, sie sind nicht der einzige, der am Grab von Lily Potter trauert."

Dumbledore blickte die Straße hinauf.  
>Als er Dumbledors Blick folgte sah er eine Frau auf das Tor zuschreiten.<br>„Einverstanden, lassen sie uns gehen."

Mit einem letzten Blick zum Grab seiner großen Liebe dissaparierte Severus Snape.


End file.
